


Pizza Boy

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Julian bestellt Pizza. Joshua ist Angestellte.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraclesAndObstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pizza Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649811) by [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8). 
  * Inspired by [Pizza Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736112) by [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8). 



> Diese Geschichte war zuerst auf Portugiesisch geschrieben. Danach hat die Autorin sie auf Englisch übersetzt, weil eine Leserin darum bat. Fast zugleich lernte ich, dass die Leserin mit der Bitte aus der Schweiz kommt. Dann habe ich der Autorin gefragt, ob ich die Geschichte auf Deutsch übersetzten durfte. Die Autorin hat gestattet.
> 
> Das ,,Problem"? Meine Muttersprache ist Englisch. Und ich habe die portugiesische Fassung ungefähr 90% benutzt. Deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass es Fehler gibt. Und ich bitte, dass ihr Leser/in die Fehler findet und korrigiert!

Es war nicht komisch, Julian an dem Sofa ausgestreckt zu sehen, mit der Playstation angemacht und dem Spielcontroller in der Hand. Eigentlich war es etwas normal. Julian kam nach Hause von der Uni und das Erste, das er tat, war die Playstation anzumachen.

Und, weil heute Freitag ist, steht es klar, dass Julian keine Minute verpassen würde, ohne FIFA zu spielen. Deshalb, als es die Abendessenzeit wurde, nahm der Junge einfach das Handy ab und wartete, dass jemand entgegennimmt.

„Guten Abend, Sie rufen Pizza Hut an. Möchten Sie bestellen?“ sagt ein Angestellte durch die Leitung.

„Ich will eine Salamipizza, Knoblauchbrot mit Speck und eineinhalb Liter Pepsi“, zählt Julian auf, während er in die Küche geht, um seine Geldtasche zu finden.

„Ist das alles, oder möchten Sie noch etwas?“ fragt der Angestellte ihm, und der Junge steht still, um zu denken. Dann erinnert er sich an noch ein Ding.

„Ich will auch eine Portion von Profiteroles, bitte“, bestellt er und fängt an, nach seine Geldtasche in der Hauptarbeitsplatte der Küche zu suchen.

Nachdem er seine Adresse sagt und nochmal ins Wohnzimmer schon mit seiner Geldtasche geht, erinnert Julian sich daran, noch etwas zu seiner Bestellung hinzugeben, und lächelt in sich hinein wegen seiner unvermittelten Idee.

„Oh, und noch etwas“, sagt Julian. „Schicken Sie dem schönsten Angestellten, den es gibt, um die Bestellung zu liefern. Danke.“

Ohne Zeit zu lassen, dass die Person durch die Leitung antwortet, unterbricht Julian und wirft das Handy auf dem Sofa, zurück zur Playstation. Die Zeit vergeht, und fast zwanzig Minuten nach dem Anruf hört Julian endlich die Glocke seiner Wohnung.

Der Junge geht zur Tür der Wohnung und denkt an die Bitte, dass er um den Angestellten mit der Pizza gemacht hat. Julian hat es mehr aus Witz getan, obwohl er in seinem tiefsten Innern immer noch darauf hofft, dass seine Bitte entsprochen wird.

Als er die Tür aufmacht, sieht Julian gegenüber einen gleichalterigen Jungen in Arbeitskleidung angezogen. Der Angestellte lächelt und hebt den Pizzakarton und einen Blatt an, um den Versuch zu machen, dass Julian zählt.

„Es ist 26,50 Euro“, sagt er und wartet geduldig, dass Julian das Geld von seiner Tasche wegnimmt.

„Hier gibt´s, der Rest ist für dich.“ Julian nimmt den Pizzakarton und Blatt, und lässt sie auf einem Regalbrett neben der Tür. Danach starrt er den Jungen aufmerksam an. „Bist du nicht der Kimmich vom medizinischen Chemie Kurs?“

Es war unmöglich, dass Julian ihn nicht erkennt, denn er war der beste Student von der Uni, an der beide studieren. Kimmich – so gemein genannt – hat die besten Noten von der ganzen Uni und macht viele Studierenden neidisch, von allem die von Medizin.

„So sieht es aus. Aber tatsächlich heiße ich Joshua. Kimmich ist nur meine Familienname“, erklärt der Angestellte und zieht die Mütze aus, um die Hand durch seine blonde Haare zu streichen. „Und du bist der Julian, oder?“

„Ja, der bin ich.“ Der brünette Junge streckt die Hand und zeigt ein brillantes Lächeln. Danach fühlt er, dass Joshua sie als Gruß nimmt. „Du arbeitest?“

„Ja, um meine Eltern mit den Kosten der Uni zu helfen“, erklärt er und lächelt scheu.

Als Joshua herausfand, dass er eine Bestellung an einem gewissen Julian Weigl liefern musste, dachte er nie, dass dieser der Junge wurde, den er jedem Tag durch den Hauptflur laufen sah und insgeheim beobachtete. Und mit ihm in dieser genauer Moment ist etwas, dass er ziemlich begeistert lässt, auch als Möglichkeit mal Pause zu machen, bevor er die nächste Bestellung liefert.

„Wie bitte…“ spricht Julian baff aus, als er die Wörter von Joshua hört. „Du arbeitest, studierst und trotzdem schaffst du die besten Noten von der ganzen Uni! Alle diesen Verpflichtungen habe ich nicht, und meine Noten sind eine ganze Blamage!“

„Man muss viele Zeit mit den Büchern verbringen. Persönlich studiere ich sehr gerne und wollte immer meine aktuelle Sparte verfolgen“, sagt der kleineren Junge, und Julian beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, während er spricht. „Was ist dein Kurs?“

„Sportwissenschaft“, erklärt Julian und fühlt sich ein bisschen beschämt gegenüber dem besten Studenten von medizinischen Chemie. „Und glaub mir, entgegen landläufiger Meinung ist es ein sehr zermürbender und schwerer Kurs.“

„Das glaube ich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du schaffst wunderbaren Noten an der Ende des Kurses!“ verkündet Joshua, immer mit einem entzückenden Lächeln beim Gesicht. „Na ja, Julian, es gefiel mir, mit dir zu sprechen, aber trotzdem muss ich los. Es gibt wenige Angestellten, und wer mit allem der Arbeit aufhört bin ich.“

„Dann nehme ich deine Zeit nicht weiter“, verkündet der brünette Junge und führt sein Handy von aus der hinteren Hosentasche. „Aber könntest du mir dein Telefonnummer geben? Man weiß nicht, wenn ich eine andere Pizza bestellen möchte.“

Joshua grinst und nimmt Julians Handy, um sein Telefonnummer so schnell wie möglich einzutippen und zurück zu den Besitzern zu geben. Der größere Junge lächelt und lässt das Handy nochmal in der Hosentasche.

„Man sieht sich.“ Julian nickt und sieht Joshua weg von der Tür seiner Wohnung gehen.

Als er an der Anfang der Treppen kommt, dreht Joshua sich zurück und sieht ins Gesicht Julian, der immer noch an der Türschwelle anlehnte und ihn beobachtete. Der blonde Junge macht den Mund auf, aber die Wörter scheinen, ihn zu fliehen, und er braucht alle sein Mut, um zu sagen:

„Und Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass du um den schönsten Angestellten gebeten hast, aber ich war der Einzige, der keine Aufgabe hatte.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum.“ Julian zwinkert und grinst. „Sie haben meine Bitte komplett erfüllt.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss es wiederholen: Fehler bitte finden und korrigieren!


End file.
